Carlisle MIA!
by Please Moo With Me
Summary: Carlisle goes, he runs, to find out why READ IT!Review or die!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer!!!! **

**Me: please, please, PLEASE?**

**Stephenie Meyer: No, what do you think I am stoopid. **

**Me: I just want it for a little while. **

**Stephenie Meyer: No!!!! (Golem voice) My precious...**

**Me: Its just coz it earns you lots of money isnt it????**

**Stephenie Meyer: That AND I am in love with all the characters. **

**Me: SO I dont own Twilight????**

**Stephenie Meyer: NO!!**

**Me: FINE!!! (Crawls off)**

CARLISLE'S POV!!

Sometimes I felt bad, I felt bad because I went to work everyday instead of spending time with my beautiful, wonderful, loving Esme. I didn't stay home to comfort my family when they were feeling guilty or down. I was a terrible father. That is why I had to run. I couldn't deal with the guilt anymore. I knew that they would miss me, all of them would. But they were better off without me. They wouldn't be disappointed when their father figure had no time to spend with them. They would all move on. It would take time. But they would all move on. Esme would marry someone else, Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, they would all have a new father, a better father.

That is why I was sitting here now. On a plane to France. I knew no one in France and no one knew me. My family couldn't know I was here. They would try and get me back. I don't want to hurt them anymore.

ESME'S POV!!

Every time I called I got the same message:

"Hi, I can't come to the phone right now, leave a message after the tone."

I called his work, but they said they couldn't locate him. I picked up our home phone and dialled. It rang once, twice, three times. He never took this long to answer. Unless he was in surgery. Yes, that was it, he was probably in surgery. He would find out I called and he would call me back. I sat next to the phone and waited. Ten minutes passed, then twenty, eventually six hours had passed and I hadn't moved an inch.

_Where is he? _I thought to myself.

Edward walked in with Bella, he looked at me with a concerned expression on his face, he turned and marched Bella out the door.

Three days passed and no one came in this room anymore, perhaps they were busy, or perhaps they were avoiding me. They must have realised something was wrong with me, with Carlisle by now.

CARLISLE'S POV!!

The plane landed. People all around me were getting off.

As I looked around, I was reminded once again of one of the things I could never give Esme, a child of her own. In the row next to me was a couple, young, pretty, for humans, with baby twins, one girl and one boy. They were about five with beautiful big blue eyes. They would, from what I could gather, have been identical if it weren't for the fact they were opposite genders. The boy and the girl were wearing matching outfits. The girl in pink, the boy in blue.

The girl looked my way. I must have looked terrible, because as soon as I looked her in the eye, she started crying. I got off the plane and turned on my phone. 407 missed calls. All of them were from Esme.

ESME'S POV!!

I had been sitting by the phone for too long. I lost count of the days. It made no difference to me if it was night or day or Tuesday or Sunday. He was gone, he wasn't coming back. I could feel it. Finally someone dared to enter the kitchen. Bella. She looked scared. Terrified almost. I tried to ask her what was wrong but when I opened my mouth to speak all I could do was sob.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!!!! You make me a happy person by doing that!!!!!!! 

WOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!!!! I will give virtual hug to the first person to review!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

ESME'S POV!!

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to run. Everyday, sitting by the phone, it isn't healthy. Even for me. I had to try and find him. Find out why he left. For the past year, everyone had avoided me, I had been cranky and snappy. I had been sad, never smiling, never laughing. No one wanted me around anymore. Jasper had tried, once, to make me feel better, he never did it again. I got mad. He hadn't spoken to me since. I had fought with Edward, too many times. He wasn't speaking to me either. I had nothing. Oh god. Nothing. Suddenly I remembered that night, the night when I first took my life.

Staring out into nothingness. Feeling empty. I leapt out. Wishing that death could come sooner. Then suddenly the-

BANG!!!! I ran into a truck. With a quick glance to see if the driver was alright I ran into the forest. I ran and ran, with out really seeing where I was going, until suddenly I was at the airport.

CARLISLE'S POV!!

I had just gotten home, I turned on the television. I just wanted some background noise. A year alone could get lonely.

"This just in, a truck on the outskirts of the small town of Forks, Washington, was hit by, what seemed to be, a woman. The truck driver has a concussion and is expected to be fine." Said an unnaturally calm woman.

A picture flashed on the screen. The outline of a woman in the front of a truck. That was odd in itself, but something else stood out. Caramel hair, only a few strands. but enough for me to realise whose hair it was. Esme's.

ESME'S POV!!

I was sitting on the plane, on the way to Volterra. If I couldn't live with Carlisle I wouldn't live at all.

As I approached the Vulturi, my words running like mad through my mind. Aro turned, noticing I was there.

"I would like you to kill me." I said, not even giving him a chance to talk.

* * *

If you review you will make me VERY happy. and again, virtual hugs to anyone who reviews!!! 


End file.
